The Fans
The Fans are a group of vigilantes who believe Jacket was a hero instead of a murderer, and idolize him as such. They attempt to emulate his tactics in order to receive the same calls he used to receive. Unfortunately for them, Jacket was able to kill off most of the Russian mob, and consequently the Janitors have no reason to make phone calls anymore. The objective now for the Fans is to kill off random thugs they find, hoping that the media will notice them and that the mysterious calls will return. Members *Corey (Zebra): Has the ability to enter a stage through windows, effectively giving floors multiple entryways. It is also seen in the new trailer that she is extremely agile, as she has the ability to roll and dive to avoid gunfire and knock enemies back when entering a room. Corey has very long black hair and wears a Miami Dolphins jacket along with khaki pants. *Tony (Tiger): His punches are lethal, but he cannot pick up any weapons at all. Unlike the first game's Tony Mask and its lethal punches, this character has the ability to kill fat enemies and perform ground executions on dogs, as seen in the Dial Tone trailer. He wears a black t-shirt along with tan body armor and knee pads. *Mark (Bear): Starts with a pair of MP5s, which he is able to aim in separate directions. After his ammunition is depleted, he mounts his firearms on his back and reverts to using other weapons normally. Mark looks similar to Martin Brown, with the exception of his brown hair (and beard). He wears a blue shirt and a teal kevlar vest. *Alex (#1) and Ash (#2) (Swans): Sister and brother, respectively; she uses a chainsaw while he uses firearms. The player controls the former while the latter follows close behind, and both characters' attacks are in complete control. They wear green football padding as body armor (with orange shoulder pads for Ash) and Alex wears an orange backpack. Trivia * According to Dennis Wedin, each fan will have their own point of view and motivations. He has also said that the fans symbolize those who wanted Hotline Miami 2 to be the same as the original. * Each mask has its own specific owner, as opposed to one individual having all the masks at once. * The Swan masked vigilantes are brother and sister. According to Dennis Wedin on Twitter, the chainsaw wielding swan is Alex, the sister. The gun wielding second swan is Ash, the brother. Alex has the number 1 painted on her mask, while Ash has the number 2. When one of them are killed during gameplay, the other one will automatically surrender. * Tony seems to be the only member of the crew that is actually more interested in using the "masked vigilante" act as a valid reason to kill random people, while Ash sometimes acts as the voice of reason of the group. * Corey has been confirmed as being female by Dennis, responding to a person inquiring on the character's clothing. * According to a conversation between Ash and Tony regarding their van, Tony is the only one of the Fans who is unemployed. * Alex owns a GameBoy, which she can be seen playing in to intro for Moving Up. * In the digital comic's fourth issue, Corey wields a katana and Mark is seen wearing similar armor to that of Alex and Ash (though he seems to have moved on to legitimate kevlar by the time of Hotline Miami 2). Tony also uses a set of spiked knuckles that act as a tiger's claws. SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW * In a demo shown at E3 2013, the level "Execution" is displayed in an early build of Hotline Miami 2. At the end of the level, The Fans congregate in the center room on the first floor of a bar and marijuana nursery to find a Russian mobster, implied to be The Henchman, lying on a couch while under the influence of an unknown and powerful drug. After a short rambling, he is brutally beaten to death as he begs for mercy, with Corey delivering the finishing few blows with a lead pipe. * After storming a building full of Russian mobsters, each of the Fans are separated and trapped with all of them getting killed by an unknown assailant (presumably The Russian Mob boss), the last one to survive is Tony, but he gets executed by Detective Manny Pardo before he has a chance to surrender. Category:Character